fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 10-Wii U Game
Mario Party 10 is an upcoming Mario Party game for the Wii U. It is the sequel to Mario Party 9, and will feature new gameplay styles, as well as ones from Mario Party 1-8 and Mario Party 9. It will feature new minigames, new characters, and new boards! Plot Mario and his friends have been Battling to become the Superstar for a long time. But this time, they've been catapulted by Bowser deep into Soda Jungle. Bowser is taking over Mushroom Kingdom! The Mushroom Kingdom has been covered by a huge shield. Mario and his friends must get the Superstars to get enough power to get back into the Mushroom Kingdom alive. Modes This game can be played by 1-5 players. With the Wii U Gamepad, gameplay is the same with the Wii Remotes except for on Gamepad vs. Rival minigames. The Modes of this game, and their in-game descriptions include: Party Mode (1-5 players): Play a party board with friends! Minigame Mode (1-5 players): Play minigames with friends! Online Mode (1-2 players, connects with up to 5 players online): Play minigames online with people worldwide, regional, or with friends! Story Mode (1 player): Go through the story mode and defeat Bowser! Builder Mode (1 player): Construct your own Mario Party 10 boards! Shop (1 player): Buy minigames, action figures, characters, and more! Also view collected items here! The currency is in Coins earned from playing the game. Party Mode This mode is for 1-5 players. You can play the different game boards! Up to 5 players can play and the Gamepad player plays the same way as the other players, except for in the Gamepad vs. Rival games. Minigame Mode This mode is also for 1-5 players. Play all the different minigames in Mario Party 10! The categories of minigmes include: Vs. Minigames (5 player) Team vs. Team Minigames Gamepad vs. Rivals Team Minigames Boss Minigames Online Mode This mode is for 1-2 players. They connect to the internet so you can play Minigames with others. Everybody votes for the minigame they want to play (similar to Mario Kart Wii's online play course selection). Story Mode Go around from map to map, to gain Super Stars so you can break Bowser's sheild over the Mushroom Kingdom! Once you do that, battle Bowser himself to save the Mushroom Kingdom! Builder Mode Create your own game boards! Once you've created a game board, save it to the game board folder. Now, you can play on it in Party Mode! Shop Buy stuff and view stuff here! You can also buy some unlockable characters! After purchasing figures, you can view them in the collection case. Also if you buy a minigame it will be unlocked in both Party and Minigame Modes. Playable Characters In Mario Party 10, there are a total of 19 playable characters. There are 12 starting playable characters, and 7 unlockable. This character has a color palette* This character is unlockable** This character is unlockable and has a color palette*** Color Palettes : Yoshi: Normal, Blue, Red, Yellow : Birdo: Normal, Orange, Light Blue, Yellow : Toad: Normal, Blue, Yellow, Light Green : Toadette: Normal, Orange : Koopa Troopa: Normal, Red : Shy Guy: Normal, Dark Blue, Green, Yellow : Kamek: Normal, Red, Green : Hammer Bro.: Normal, Red (Fire Bro.), Dark Blue (Boomerang Bro.), Light Blue (Ice Bro.) How to Unlock : Game Boards This board is unlockable* Gameplay Mario Party 10 has different gameplay rules for each Game Board. The rules are above in the Board Info column. However, a few things remain in common between all of the boards. The spaces and the wands. Spaces Story Mode Mario and his friends were getting prepared for another Mario Party in the Mushroom Kingdom! But, once again, Bowser has come to make trouble. He uses a vaccuum to suck them up, and puts them in a catapult. They've been catapulted deep into Soda Jungle! Bowser is taking over Mushroom Kingdom! The Mushroom Kingdom has been covered by a huge shield. Mario and his friends start a Mario Party in Soda Jungle and start getting stars to break through Bowser's shield. Once at the Mushroom Kingdom, they find out that, it isn't Bowser taking over... it's Drake! After defeating drake, Mario and his friends gain the Ultimate Superstar and restore Mushroom Kingdom back to normal. Trivia *This is the first Mario Party game in the Mario Party series where Bowser does not appear, but is referenced. Gallery MarioParty10CoverArt.png|The Boxart Category:Wii U Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games